Sally Bollywood: the New Adventures
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: A now 14-year old Sally finds herself dealing with a number of new changes, including a new addition to the SBI, a new nemesis, and strange new feelings towards her friend Doowee.
1. New Friend, New enemy

It was a crisp fall day in the city of Cosmopolis. The day was the beginning of a new school year for the city's younger denizens, and there was one, in particular, who was eagerly anticipating it.

"Ahh, the first day of school, perhaps my favorite day of the year, next to my birthday," Sally Bollywood commented.

The young Indian girl was now 14-years old, but still looked more or less like she did at age 12. After showering, she straightened her long purple hair, and headed into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning Mrs. Apu."

"Good morning Sally," the elderly housekeeper greeted her "you certainly seem excited today."

"It's the first day of school, and I can't wait to arrive," Sally told her, as the woman prepared her oatmeal.

"You are one of the only children I know who actually likes going to school," Mrs. Apu commented.

"Don't get me wrong, I had fun over the summer, but nothing beats being in school and hanging out with your friends," Sally said, as she dug into her breakfast "something tells me this is going to be a whole new year for me."

After finishing her breakfast, Sally hugged her dad and Mrs. Apu and headed outside for her bicycle.

A few moments later, her neighbor and longtime friend, Doowee McAdam appeared with his bike.

"Hey Sally," he greeted her.

"Hello Doowee," she replied, as both began the journey to school.

"Still thinking about your 'big project?'" Doowee asked.

Sally nodded "I've been wanting to expand the SBI for some time now," she told him "you and I have always made a great team, but it's time to add another member into the group. And think how helpful it will be; if one of us is stuck doing something we can't get out of, then we'll have a extra member to help with investigations."

"And have you by any chance thought about who you want to add?'

"Yes, and after much soul searching, I've decided on Nirmala."

"Nirmala?" Doowee said, surprised "why her?"

"I have my reasons," Sally told him "anyway, when I see her later today, I'll bring it up and see what she says."

The two soon arrived at their school, Little Bombay Junior High, which also hadn't changed much over the last 2 years.

The two entered through the large glass double doors when a blonde boy approached them.

"Sally, I need to see you for a moment," he said.

"Alright, Doowee go on without me, I shouldn't be long," she said, watching as Doowee headed off towards the first class "all right Alex, what can I do for…"

Sally was interrupted when someone grabbed her from behind and placed a rag over her face. Sally squirmed and shouted as much as the rag would allow, as she attempted to free herself from her assailant.

She realized too late that there was some kind of substance on the rag, and it was making her sleepy; she lost her will to fight and her lids grew heavy, before all was blackness.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, what happened?"<p>

Sally slowly felt herself coming to, but her vision was still a bit blurry.

"Last thing I remember, someone put some kind of sweet smelling rag over my face. But who, and why? And where am I?"

As her vision returned, Sally noticed several items, including a bucket, mop, brooms and other cleaning implements.

"The caretaker's closet, how did I get here?" she asked. She then tried to move, but found she couldn't "what in the?"

Sally looked down and saw she had been tied to a chair, the ropes encircling her chest and holding her in place, with more rope securing her wrists & ankles.

Sally struggled against the ropes, but couldn't loosen them. "Help! Somebody help me!" she yelled "is anyone there?!"

"You're wasting your time Bollywood, no one will hear you," a voice said.

"Kevina?" Sally asked, shocked to see the purple haired girl "what is the meaning of this? If this is some kind of joke, it's not at all funny!"

"Quiet little miss goody two shoes, I'm going to be doing the talking now, and you're going to listen," Kevina told her.

"I suppose I don't have much choice, do I?" Sally asked "now what is the meaning of this?"

"You may have noticed a recent surge in crimes here in the high school."

"Actually yes, but it's been great for business."

"For you maybe, but not for me."

"Not for….what are you on about?"

"You see Sally, most of the so-called 'crimes' you deal with here in the school are my doing," Kevina told her.

Upon hearing that, Sally laughed. "You? Okay, now I know this is a joke," she said "I admit I don't hang out with you very often, but I know you're very much into boys, & fashion & other things like that."

"Simply an act I put on to fool people," Kevina explained "after all, who would suspect the shallow, popular girl of criminal acts?"

"While I admit that would be an effective cover, I'm afraid I simply don't believe you."

"Okay, do you remember that little incident with the Secret Fighters, and their egg war?" Kevina asked.

"Yes, but Melvin was in charge of that," Sally reminded her.

"Oh please, you and I both know Melvin doesn't have enough brain cells to organize his food, let alone a secret group of kids," Kevina told her "I gave that fool the idea and let him run with it. And how about that delightful little cheat note trafficking from Nigel Neuron; did you really think he thought that up all on his own?"

"All right, let's say you are responsible for all these things," Sally said "what does that have to do with me?"

"The SBI's habit of investigating things is beginning to annoy me," Kevina told her "so I'm telling you that it might be in your best interests to back off."

"If you're trying to intimidate me, it won't work," Sally said "the SBI does not give in to threats. And, if what you say is true, then I swear I will do everything in my power to see you are brought to justice!"

"Then so be it Sally," Kevina said "but I should warn you, I can make things very difficult for the SBI around here."

"I'm not afraid of you, and nothing you can say will make me change my mind!" Sally replied.

"Suit yourself," Kevina told her "just a word of warning though; be careful who you talk to."

With that, the girl pulled a cloth from her jeans and placed it over Sally's face. The Indian girl struggled and squirmed, but could not overcome the sweet smell that again sent her off to dreamland.

* * *

><p>When Sally woke up again, she found herself leaning against the lockers.<p>

"Whoa, that was a weird dream," she thought "or was it a dream? It all seemed so real. Well, no time for that now, I need to get to class."

Sally finally made it to class, but for the rest of the day, she had trouble getting the situation with Kevina out of her head. Was the girl right, was she really a devious criminal masquerading as a vapid high school student? Or was she just playing a joke on Sally? Sally decided she would look into it, after she took care of one other thing.

Time seemed to fly by and soon it was lunch. In the canteen, Sally noticed who she was looking for and headed over to the table.

"Hi Nirmala, mind if I sit here?"

"Sure Sally, go ahead," Nirmala Pashendrana replied.

As Sally sat down, she looked across the room and saw Kevina sitting with some of the other girls. The purple haired teen looked at Sally, then made a slashing motion across her throat.

"Something wrong?" the aqua haired girl asked.

"Just a little trouble with Kevina…" Sally replied.

"I know what that's like," Nirmala said "I can't stand her."

"Oh, why not?"

"About 2 years ago, when I first came to the school, Kevina was one of the first people to be my friend," Nirmala explained "then, one day, she asks me to give her a map of the ventilation shafts my dad installed. I did, and afterwards, she acts like she doesn't know me, and goes out of her way to torment me. I don't need a fake friend like her."

"You don't have to worry about that with me Nirmala," Sally told the girl.

"I know, you're a true friend Sally; I know you'd never betray me."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because there's something I wanted to ask you," Sally began "I've been looking for a new member for the SBI, and I'd like it to be you."

"Me? But I'm not a detective," Nirmala said "why would you want me?"

"Well, I remember several years ago when you stole the Bollywood Girls saris…"

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Yes well, you proved to be quite the difficult culprit to catch," Sally explained "heck, I didn't even consider you a suspect initially. You showed a remarkable amount of ingenuity and you managed to even elude me, which is no easy feat. Those are skills I want working for me, rather than against me. So, what do you say?"

"Well, since you put it that way, okay, I'm in."

"Great!" Sally replied happily "come to the SBI office after school and we'll make it official."

Sally then looked over across the canteen to where Kevina was sitting. Noticing Sally looking at her, the girl gave her an "I am watching you" sign.

_And I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on you as well, _Sally thought.

* * *

><p>After school, at the office of Sally Bollywood Investigations, Nirmala was being inducted as the newest member of the agency.<p>

"Nirmala, do you promise to always investigate fairly, and never take shortcuts?" Sally asked.

"I do."

"And to always consider every suspect innocent until proven otherwise?" Doowee asked.

"I do."

"Congratulations, welcome to the SBI," Sally said, "Doowee will make you up an ID card and we'll give it to you later. Any questions?"

"Yes, do I get my own desk or table, like you guys have?"

"Um, I'll look into that," Sally replied.

"And do I have to wear something with the elephant logo on it?" Nirmala wondered "because if so, I'd like it to match my eyes."

"No, we have no dress code here, you can wear what you please," Sally told her.

Soon Nirmala left for home and Doowee turned to his partner "I still can't wrap my head around this whole Kevina thing," he said "to think she had us fooled for so long."

"Yes, but now that she's revealed herself, we know what we're up against," Sally replied "and we'll be keeping a close eye on her from now on."

"And what did she mean by be careful who you talk to?" Doowee wondered.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to find out," Sally said "this could prove to be our most challenging year yet."

But what Sally didn't know was that soon, she would be experiencing a change even she wouldn't see coming.


	2. Love Cosmopolis Style

"Love, Cosmopolis Style"

The SBI attempts to locate a stolen anniversary present, while Sally deals with the meaning of a strange dream she had.

* * *

><p>"Oh Amir, this is so wonderful!"<p>

Sally Bollywood could hardly contain her excitement. Here she was, having dinner with Amir Khan, her favorite Bollywood actor. And she couldn't help but notice he was more handsome in person.

"The most wonderful thing is being here with a beauty such as yourself," Amir told her, as Sally turned her head, embarrassed, a blush creeping across her cheeks "no water lily in the Ganges can compare your loveliness."

"Oh, I'm sure you say that to all the girls," a flattered Sally replied.

"I mean it Sally, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on," Amir continued, before taking the girl's hand and kissing it. Sally smiled, her face now as red as a tomato.

"Oh Amir."

Amir pulled Sally from her chair and dipped her "I can no longer hide my passion for you, my spicy little curry," he said "I ache to kiss you."

"Well I won't say no to that," Sally replied

She pursed her lips & closed her eyes as Amir drew her close. After their lips made contact, Sally opened her eyes to stare in his handsome face, only to find that it now resembled that of her friend Doowee.

Her scream could be heard throughout the entire apartment complex.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Sally? I heard you screaming last night," Mrs. Apu wondered as she prepared breakfast.<p>

"It was nothing, just a bad dream," Sally told her.

"All dreams have a basis in reality, even bad ones," Mrs. Apu explained "perhaps there is something in your life that is causing you to have this dream. Why don't you tell me about it."

"Well, I'm at this café with Amir Khan, my favorite actor, and he's talking about how I'm beautiful and he loves me, and all that," Sally began "then we kiss, and he morphs into Doowee for some reason. It was just awful."

"That doesn't sound like a bad dream to me," Mrs. Apu told her "it sounds to me like your subconscious is trying to tell you something."

"If it's to avoid kissing Doowee, I agree completely."

"No, it is saying you are in love with him."

"What?!" a shocked Sally replied "that's the silliest thing I ever heard. If I was in love with Doowee, which I'm not, I think I would know."

"Hello, what are we talking about?" Harry Bollywood asked as he entered the room.

"Sally is in love with Doowee," Mrs. Apu explained.

"I am not!"

"That does not surprise me, the two of them do spend a lot of time together," Harry commented "I am surprised it took this long."

"Okay, both of you knock it off," Sally said angrily "Mrs. Apu, you have always given me great advice, but you could not be more wrong on this one. This was clearly brought on by some bad curry that I had, and nothing more."

Just then, she heard the familiar ring of her mobile phone "I have a client at the SBI, so if you'll excuse me, I have to take this," she said, leaving for her office.

Harry watched as his daughter left the room "I had always hoped this day would never come," he said "my little girl is growing up."

"Sally is a stubborn girl, and these feelings are new to her," Mrs. Apu told him "she is doing her best to resist them, but she will not be able to fight them forever."

* * *

><p>Down in the bottom part of the apartment, where the SBI had their office, the three young sleuths were gathered to listen to their latest case.<p>

"My anniversary gift has been stolen!" Svetlana exclaimed "you must find it, you must!"

"All right, just calm down and tell me everything," Sally told her.

"Well, my boyfriend Mica bought me this wonderful necklace as a celebration of our first anniversary together," the pigtailed blonde explained "yesterday, after gym class, I took it off to take a shower, and when I got back, it was stolen!"

"You really shouldn't have left it lying around like that," Doowee commented.

"I didn't, it was in one of the lockers," Svetlana told him.

"Did anyone else know that you had it?"

"Yes, I did show it off to a few of the girls in our class," Svetlana admitted.

"And would any of them have any reason to steal it?"

"Well…" Svetlana thought "maybe Bridget Brickhouse. She seemed pretty jealous when I was showing it off."

"Then we'll start with her," Sally told the girl "do you by any chance have a picture of your necklace to help us?"

"No, but it's a silver necklace with a heart pendant, like my earrings" Svetlana told them "oh please find it Sally, you don't know how much it means to me!"

"Not to worry, the SBI has never failed a case, and we're not about to start," Sally told her "we'll have your necklace back by the end of the day."

"Oh thank you!"

* * *

><p>Soon the SBI made their way to school, where Doowee checked out the locker with his spectro-goggles.<p>

"There are several sets of fingerprints on the door," Doowee explained "but I guess you have to expect that with public lockers. Still, Bridget is one of them."

"Right now, she's our primary suspect, so it's time we had a little chat with her," Sally said.

So the three headed to the gym, where Bridget was exercising on the parallel bars.

"Hello Bridget," Sally said "I'm investigating the disappearance of Svetlana's necklace. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"I hope you're not insinuating that I stole it, Bollywood," Bridget replied "because making accusations like that could be dangerous."

"You may be tougher than me, but I'm not afraid of you," Sally told her "Svetlana told us you were jealous of her showing off her necklace the other day."

"Not to mention, we found your fingerprints on the locker door," Doowee added.

"So? I probably touched the locker several times yesterday, a lot of kids did," Bridget said. "And yes, I was jealous, but I didn't steal it."

"Where were you when Svetlana was taking her shower?" Nirmala asked.

"I was helping Mr. Jerome put away the sports equipment," Bridget replied "ask him if you don't believe me. And make sure you have some actual proof before you accuse people."

"All right, but you're still our number one suspect," Sally told her "and if your alibi doesn't check out, we'll be back."

"You know where to find me," Bridget said, as she continued her workout.

* * *

><p>"Bridget checks out, Mr. Jerome said he was helping her at the time Svetlana was in the locker room, so she couldn't have stole it," Doowee said later, as the three gathered in the canteen.<p>

"Then we need to look elsewhere," Sally replied.

"Well, besides Svetlana & Bridget, the other fingerprints on the locker door belong to Maria, Cassie, & Vanille," Doowee explained "it could be one of them."

"Then we'll have to interrogate each of them," Sally said "I'll take Vanille, Doowee you get Cassie, Nirmala, you're stuck with Maria."

So the three split up to interview their potential suspects, with Sally locating Vanille by her locker

"Hello Vanille, we're investigating the disappearance of Svetlana's necklace from the locker room yesterday," Sally told her, showing the girl her SBI card.

"Oh yes, I heard about that," the white haired blonde replied "she was showing it off and bragging about. It was an anniversary present, I recall."

"Your fingerprints were on her locker, could you tell me where you were at the time of the theft?"

"In the locker room, but that doesn't mean I stole it," Vanille replied, slightly angry "and anyway, Cassie, Maria & Bridget were there too. Why don't you interview them?"

"We're working on that," Sally told her "we just need to check their alibis."

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be," Vanille told her, before walking off.

Sally then received a call on her mobile and answered it. "Hello? Yes Doowee? Oh, I see. Okay, meet me back at the canteen."

"Maria said she was in the locker room the same time as the other two," Nirmala reported later.

"So all three were there around the same time," Doowee said "but they can each vouch for the other."

"That means any one of them could have done it, and have the perfect cover," Sally said

"So, what do we do now?" Nirmala asked.

"To figure out which one is guilty, we need to establish a motive," Sally told her "although I suppose they could've all been jealous of her necklace."

"So basically, we're back to square one?" Nirmala asked.

Sally sighed "unless we can find some new evidence, yes," she added, before she saw Doowee working on his laptop "what are you doing?"

"I was looking up the store where Svetlana got her necklace," he explained "I was hoping I could find a bracelet or something else for Emma."

"Doowee, we're on a case; worry about buying a gift for your girlfriend on your own time," Sally scolded. Then, a realization came to her "wait a minute, Doowee, you're a genius!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

><p>Soon the three SBI members biked their way over to the jewelry store.<p>

"A silver heart necklace, yeah we sell those," the shopkeeper said "they're very popular among the young men of the city. You want one for your girlfriend?" he asked Doowee.

"Maybe later," Sally told him "do you have a list of everyone who bought one recently?"

So the keeper let them look at his records.

"Pulsing protons!" Doowee exclaimed "according to this, Mica's name isn't on here anywhere."

"But Svetlana said he bought her the necklace," Nirmala pointed out "could he have bought it under an assumed name?"

"Why don't we go and ask him?" Sally replied.

The three then biked back to school and headed to the rear where they found Mica working on his go-kart.

"Hey-a SBI, have-a you found Svetlana's necklace yet?" he asked.

"We're close, but we need a little more info," Sally told him "see, we stopped by the jewelry store where you bought it, and they had no record of you having bought one. Now why could that be?"

"Maybe they-a made a mistake,"

"Look Mica, if you want us to find the necklace, we need the truth," Doowee told him "now where did you get it?"

Mica lowered his head and sighed "all right, I did buy the-a necklace, but not for Svetlana; it-a was a present for my old girlfriend. After we broke up, I kept it, and then, I needed a present for-a me and Svetlana's first anniversary."

"So you just gave her the necklace from before," Sally finished.

"Please don't-a tell her," Mica pleaded "I wanted to-a buy her a new present, but I don't have the-a money."

"We won't say anything, but only if you tell her first," Sally said "relationships are built on honesty, and if you want to last another year, you shouldn't keep things from her."

"Who did you buy the necklace for originally?" Nirmala asked.

"Vanille," Mica replied.

Sally grinned "odd that she didn't mention that little detail earlier," she said "I think we need to pay her another visit."

* * *

><p>Vanille was by her locker when she found herself surrounded by the SBI.<p>

"Okay Vanille, where's the necklace?" Sally asked

"This again? I told you, I didn't steal it!" Vanille protested.

"Oh? Then if we were to open your locker, we wouldn't find it?" Sally asked.

Seeing the jig was up, Vanille slammed her locker door into Doowee's face, then grabbed the necklace and tried to make a run for it, but Sally did one of her spectacular flips and landed on top of her.

"Okay, yes I stole it!" Vanille exclaimed "Mica gave me that necklace when we were dating, but then that lousy lothario dropped me for Svetlana. And then, he had the nerve to give her the same necklace as an anniversary present!"

"So when Svetlana took her shower, and the other girls weren't paying attention, you stole the necklace," Sally added.

"That's right, but it was my necklace, mine!" Vanille said "he had no right to give it to that blonde tramp!"

"I doubt Principal Shoebridge will take that into account when he assigns your punishment," Sally told the girl "oh, and I'll take that," she added, prying the necklace from Vanille.

Soon, Vanille was taken off to the principal's office to be punished for her crime, and the SBI returned Svetlana's necklace, after Mica explained everything to her.

"You gave me a necklace that used to belong to your ex-girlfriend as an anniversary gift?" an angry Svetlana said "how could you?!"

"I'm-a sorry Svetlana, but I couldn't afford-a to get you a better present, and I still had-a this one hanging around," Mica explained.

"You've tainted our anniversary, and I don't think I can ever forgive you!"

"Don't be too mad," Sally told her "what Mica did was stupid, no question, but he only did it because he cares about you."

"Sally's right-a, I should've bought-a you a new gift, but I don't have-a much money and you deserve-a something really special."

"I guess I'm just glad to know that you care about me," Svetlana replied "I forgive you, provided you buy me another anniversary gift. It doesn't have to be anything really expensive, as long as it's meant for me only, and not some other girl."

"It's a deal!"

"I still can't believe Vanille went through all this trouble to steal an old necklace," Doowee commented, as the SBI watched the happy couple walk off.

"Jealously is a powerful emotion, it can make people do strange things," Sally commented.

"Well all I know is, my girlfriend doesn't need some jewelry to make her happy," Doowee commented, grinning happily "but, I think I'll pick up a bracelet for her, just in case."

"That might be wise," Sally told him.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

"Huh? What is this?"

Sally was in a fancy restaurant, clad in a flowing dress and her hair done up very pretty. Before her on the table was a selection of her favorite Indian foods.

"All for you, my lady," someone replied. Sally looked and noticed the mystery man was dressed in a trenchcoat with a mask covering his face "as are these," he said, handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, my favorite flowers! You sure know how to treat a girl, whoever you are," Sally said.

"Anything for one as beautiful as you," the man replied, kissing Sally's hand.

"I'm hoping you're Amir Khan under that getup," Sally said "only he could be this romantic."

Just then, the man grabbed Sally and held her close "I can no longer conceal my passion for you," the man told her "would you allow me to lay a kiss upon your exquisite lips?"

"Of course," Sally replied, nearly swooning, "but first, take that mask off and let me see who you really are."

The man did, so, and Sally was shocked.

"Doowee?! Is this some kind of prank? What do you think you…?"

The girl's questions were cut off when he pulled her closer and kissed her. Sally struggled to pull herself free, but the kiss overwhelmed her, and she was surprised to discover that it didn't feel strange.

"Zonking zebras!" Sally exclaimed as she shot up in her bed "Mrs. Apu was right; I do like Doowee!"


	3. Friends (no relation to the TV series)

"Friends (no relation to the TV series)"

To avoid dealing with her new feelings for Doowee, Sally investigates the recent breakup of the friendship between Alma & Jasmine.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at Little Bombay Junior High, and Sally Bollywood was getting some school books from her locker.<p>

"Hey Sally," Nirmala greeted her, but the Indian girl didn't acknowledge her "uh, hello Sally, you okay?"

"What, huh?" Sally asked, realizing someone was talking to her "oh, yes, I'm fine. I just recently went through a big change."

"I can relate," Nirmala told her "it can be tough, what with boys staring at you all the time. And don't even get me started on bra shopping…"

"Not that kind of change!" Sally yelled, then looked around "can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

Sally grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the ladies toilets "what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room, understand?"

"I promise, cross my heart," Nirmala said

Sally checked all the stalls to make sure no one else was there, and that no one could hear them; satisfied, she then turned her attention to Nirmala "I've recently realized that…I like Doowee."

"That's it?" Nirmala asked incredulously "that's hardly a secret Sally; heck, until he hooked up with Emma, pretty much everyone in school figured you two were a couple already."

"Well we weren't, and we never will be."

"How come?"

"Because it's…Doowee," Sally said, slightly disgusted.

"I'm still not seeing the problem."

"Besides solving mysteries, he and I have nothing in common," Sally explained "and he's a nerd, and he can be annoying sometimes, and…"

"Don't you two spend a lot of time together?"

"Well, yes, we're together nearly all the time."

"And you know him pretty well, right?"

"I know more about him than anyone else at school," Sally admitted "heck, I think I know things he hasn't told anyone else."

"And you two have seen each other through all kinds of problems and difficulties, right?" Nirmala asked.

"Of course, Doowee is always there for me, and I for him."

"Sounds like a relationship to me."

"Have you forgotten that Doowee is with Emma now?" Sally asked her "I can't just ask him to break up with her for me; they're both my friends, and I don't want to see either of them get hurt. And what if I tell Doowee how I feel and he doesn't feel the same? It could make our friendship awkward, not to mention the SBI. No, I can't afford to take that chance."

"So what are you going to do?" Nirmala asked.

"I'll just ignore my feelings, and they should go away."

"Sally, feelings aren't like a light switch, you can't just turn them on or off whenever you want," Nirmala told her.

"I'm not listening to you," Sally said "now that is the last I want to hear of this Doowee thing."

"But Sally…"

"Nirmala, we are not talking about this anymore," Sally told her "understand?"

Nirmala sighed "okay, but I still think this a stupid idea."

"Now come on, we'll be late to class," Sally told her.

* * *

><p>Soon the two girls arrived for Mrs. Madurpore's science class. Sally sat next to Doowee, as usual, and things seemed okay.<p>

_Nirmala doesn't know what she's talking about, _Sally thought _I can interact with Doowee normally, because my feelings for him are totally suppressed. Yes, Doowee is just my good friend…my good, handsome friend. Sweet Shiva! Where did that come from? _

_Okay Sally, you can do this. Find something else to think about, anything else. Wait, am I even paying attention to the lesson? Focus Sally! _

"I'd like to remind you all that you have a big test coming up tomorrow," Mrs. Madurpore continued, resulting in the kids groaning "yes, well in that case, I would suggest that you all revise very hard, because it's worth most of your grade."

"Great," Sally said, flopping her head on the table.

* * *

><p>"Man, how about that test in science, huh?" Doowee asked, as he, Sally, &amp; Nirmala ate lunch later "how about the three of us get together later to revise?"<p>

"Sounds good to me," Nirmala said "how about you Sally?"

"Absolutely," Sally commented _I could use all the help I can get _she thought _plus, Nirmala being there will stop me from saying or doing anything weird around Doowee. Why did I have to fall for him? I blame my hormones. _

Hoping to distract herself from her recent feelings, Sally scanned the canteen for anything else she could find to talk about.

"That's odd, Alma and Jasmine aren't eating lunch together," she commented, noting the two girls sitting at different tables.

"Oh yeah, I heard they had a big fight, and their friendship is over," Nirmala told her.

"What? But they were two of the best friends I'd ever seen, like me and Doowee," Sally said "they were almost never seen apart; kids were actually starting to think there was something going on between them."

"I don't know what to say, that's what I was told," Nirmala replied.

Sally looked over as a sad Alma ate her lunch, looking over to the other table where Jasmine was. When the green haired girl saw Alma looking at her, she glared meanly at her, causing her to go back to her meal.

"Something should be done about this," Sally said.

"And by 'something', you mean the SBI is gonna investigate, right?" Nirmala asked.

"Sally, we're detectives, our job is to solve cases, not worry about people's friendships," Doowee noted.

"I'm surprised at you Doowee, this is a case; finding out why they aren't friends anymore and patching things up between them," Sally replied "if something happened that broke up our friendship, I'd want someone to try and fix it."

"That will never happen Sally, you and I are as solid as a rock," Doowee told her, grabbing both her hands for emphasis. Sally smiled, until she realized Doowee was grabbing her hands, then quickly pulled them away.

"Okay, the first step is to find out what happened from the source," Sally said.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Sally caught up with Jasmine at her locker.<p>

"Jasmine, I heard that you and Alma have stopped being friends, is that true?"

"It certainly is, and I never want to see her again!" Jasmine said angrily.

"But you two were inseparable, what could she have done that was so bad?"

"If you care about her so much, why don't you ask her," Jasmine replied "now, if you'll excuse me, I have to help Mrs. Madurpore in the lab."

"Well, Jasmine wasn't talking, perhaps Alma will be more forthcoming," Sally told Doowee & Nirmala later.

"I don't think you'll get much out of her either," Nirmala told her.

"Well I have to try," Sally replied.

So Sally staked out Alma until the girl went into the ladies toilets, then made her move.

"Alma, I need to talk to you about what happened with Jasmine," Sally told her.

"I don't want to talk about, now go away!"

"Look, I'm only trying to help you," Sally explained "you and Jasmine are the best of friends and I'd hate to see you throw it away over an argument. Tell me what happened, and I'll do all I can to fix it, I promise."

Alma paused for a moment, then started crying.

"It was two days ago," she said in between sobs, "Jasmine told everyone in school that I had a crush on Albert. And when I confronted her about it, she denied ever saying it. So I told her she was a rotten stuck up jerk and I never wanted to see her again."

"That was a little harsh just for Jasmine telling everyone about a boy you like."

"I don't like Albert, he's a nerd!" Alma said "I mean, can you imagine someone wanting to date a nerd?"

"It's actually not that unbelievable," Sally said replied.

"She just made that up so she could embarrass me and have the whole school laugh at me," Alma continued "what kind of a friend would do that?"

"That is bad, I admit," Sally mused "how about I talk to Jasmine and get her to apologize, would you forgive her then?"

"I'll think about it."

So the SBI tracked down Jasmine as she was walking in the hallways.

"Jasmine, Alma told me about that nasty rumor you spread about her," Sally said "why would you do such a thing to your best friend?"

"But I didn't, that's what I told her," Jasmine replied "but she didn't believe me, and then she insulted me as well. I don't want to be friends with someone who doesn't trust me."

"Wait, so you never told everyone that Alma had a crush on Albert?"

"Of course not. Why would she? He's a world class nerd."

"Hey!" Doowee said angrily.

"It's true you know. Anyway, I don't want to talk about this anymore, I've found new friends to hang out with," she added, before walking off.

"Hmm, that's odd, Jasmine denies ever spreading the rumor that ended their friendship," Sally said "yet Alma claims she did."

"You think one of them is lying?" Nirmala asked.

"Maybe," Sally said "or maybe something else is at work here."

* * *

><p>Later in the canteen, the SBI sat with Alma.<p>

"Say Alma, you mentioned to me that Jasmine spread that rumor, but she claims to have never said it," Sally said "so how could you have heard it?"

"Kevina told me about it" Alam replied.

"Kevina?" Sally said, glancing around the room to where her secret nemesis sat. Sally noticed she was eating with Christina & Vanessa, which was normal, as she usually hung out with them. But the sleuth was surprised to see a familiar green haired girl also eating with them.

"Now things are starting to come together," she said.

"What do you mean?" Alma asked.

"Jasmine didn't spread that rumor about you, Kevina did," Sally explained "she lied and told you Jasmine did so you'd confront her, knowing she would deny doing it, and making her think she didn't trust her."

"But why would she do that?"

"She's Kevina, she doesn't need a reason to be mean," Doowee said.

"No, that doesn't make sense, she wouldn't have done it unless it benefited her in some way," Sally said, deep in thought "but how?"

"Jasmine's family is pretty wealthy, maybe she wants to con her out of some money," Nirmala suggested.

"Could be, but I have a feeling we're overlooking something," Sally said.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the trio made their way down the hall for their next class, when they heard some commotion coming from the science lab.<p>

"And you're sure you lost it?" Mr. Cubbins, the custodian asked.

"Unless one of kids stole it, yes," Mrs. Madurpore told him.

"Well, I'll see if anybody's dropped it off in the lost & found," Mr. Cubbins told her "otherwise, I'll have to get you a new one. Can't have desk keys getting lost you know, somebody might try to use them break in."

"Of course, it all makes sense now!" Sally exclaimed.

"What does? Care to clue in the rest of us?" Doowee asked.

"Soon Doowee, right now, we have to make plans."

* * *

><p>Later that night, after the school had closed, a figure snuck down the hallway to the science room. Making sure Mr. Cubbins wasn't around, they produced a key from their pocket and stepped inside.<p>

They made their way over to the desk, then opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a manila envelope.

"Put the envelope down Jasmine," Sally's voice came from the doorway.

"Sally? What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making a huge mistake," Sally told her "I figured it all out; you pretended to help Mrs. Madurpore in the lab, then stole her key when she wasn't looking, so you could steal the answers for the test for Kevina."

"That's right, but she told me she didn't have time to revise for the test and suggested I do this," Jasmine told her "I was only trying to help my friend get a good grade."

"Listen Jasmine, Kevina isn't your friend, no matter what she says. She's just using you to get the test answers, probably so she can sell them to the other students; then she'll drop you, or pin the whole thing on you. Besides, a true friend would never make you do something you know is wrong, or that you don't want to."

"What? She lied to me to?"

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure she started the rumor about Alma as well," Sally told her "now put the test answers back; I may not be your best friend, but I know you aren't a thief."

"What a fool I was!" Jasmine lamented as she replace the envelope and locked the drawer "I got into a fight with my best friend over nothing! And, worst of all, I'm not sure if she'll ever forgive me for the horrible way I acted to her."

"Of course I will," Alma's voice said, as she appeared from behind Sally.

"Oh Alma, I'm sorry I stopped being friends with you."

"And I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you didn't spread that rumor; I should've trusted you wouldn't do something like that."

"Friends?"

"Friends," Alma said, as both girls hugged.

"I'm beginning to understand why the rest of the class was talking about them," Sally commented.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Doowee &amp; Nirmala came over to Sally's apartment to help revise for the test.<p>

"Man, I would've loved to see the look on Kevina's face when she found out you foiled her scheme to steal the test answers," Doowee said.

"Yes, well I'm sure this won't be the last scheme of Kevina's we foil," Sally told him.

"Hi everyone, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Emma said, as she entered the room "you talking about your most recent case?"

"Yes, Doowee, you didn't mention you were bringing Emma."

"She's my girlfriend Sally, and besides, she knows this stuff almost as well as me."

"It's true," Emma added "I hope you don't mind Sally."

"Mind? Why would I mind?" Sally asked "I mean, Doowee and I are just friends, right? So I don't mind that he just invites people out of the blue, without telling me first. I have absolutely no problem with it at all!"

"So, what did you get for the first question, I'm still stuck on that one," Nirmala asked, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"I'm really sorry Sally, if you want to me leave..."

"No stay Emma, we're all friends here," Sally said "well I mean, you and Doowee are a couple, but the rest of us are all friends here. Yes, just friends."

"Okay," Emma replied, still unsure.

Despite that, there were no further problems and the four teens revised into the night. Once it got late enough, Emma & Doowee went home, and Nirmala packed up and prepared to leave as well.

"Are you gonna be okay Sally?" Nirmala asked as she headed out of the girl's bedroom.

"Of course; my feelings for Doowee are totally gone," Sally told her.

"Okay then, see you at school tomorrow," Nirmala said before leaving.

After everyone left, Sally picked up a picture of her and Doowee, in which she was giving him "bunny ears" and looked at it wistfully.

"Oh Doowee."


	4. Save the Princess

"Saving the Princess."

When Cate, secretly the Princess Catia, returns to town, Sally puts the SBI on bodyguard duty after a receiving a threat to kidnap the young ruler.

* * *

><p>It was just an ordinary day at the SBI office, and Sally was looking over some case files. However, she was soon to receive some news that would change things significantly.<p>

As Sally perused one file, she heard the ringing of her mobile phone and quickly retrieved it and flipped it open "SBI, Sally Bollywood speaking."

"Sally, I'm glad I got a hold of you."

"Cate?" a confused Sally asked recognizing the voice of the foreign exchange student she'd met a while back "it's a bit surprising to hear from you. Calling long distance are you?"

"Actually no, I've just arrived in Cosmopolis," the girl replied "I was wondering if I could perhaps stay with you while I'm here."

"Well, I'll have to talk it over with my dad & Mrs. Apu, but I doubt they'll mind," Sally told her "after all, it's not every day that the princess of Candura pays you a visit."

"Thank you Sally, I'll be there shortly."

After the call ended, Sally headed upstairs to explain the situation and hope that the girl could hang out at her house.

"Quivering Ganges, you mean you knew Princess Catia and you never told me?" Mrs. Apu asked.

"I'm sorry, but she wanted her privacy, she was tired of the paparazzi following her all the time," Sally explained "I'm sure anyone would, honestly."

"Well of course she can stay," Mrs. Apu told her "I'm sure your father will agree. Oh, I have to clean this place up, I can't let a princess stay somewhere so dirty!"

"It's fine Mrs. Apu, Cate won't care if the place is clean or not, heck she stayed with Doowee the last time," Sally reminded the woman "Oh Doowee, I have to let him know! Let me know what daddy says," she added, running out of the apartment.

Sally soon made her way next door and told her partner about Cate's call.

"I'm glad that Cate is visiting again, but I don't see why she wanted to stay with you and not me, like last time."

"Perhaps she wanted to spend time with a fellow girl," Sally suggested "anyway, we need to keep this quiet at school."

"Why? No one there knows Cate is Princess Catia, not since last time," Doowee reminded her.

"Maybe," said an unsure Sally "but it's possible they could figure it out. Besides, the last time, we didn't have to deal with Kevina being a criminal genius. I don't want to think what would happen if she manages to connect the dots."

"Good point," Doowee replied.

"Cate should be over at my place soon, so meet me there," Sally told him.

"Um, question; are we going to let Nirmala in on this, seeing as how she's part of the SBI now?"

"I guess we're going to have to," Sally said "I'll call her and tell her to come over, then we'll tell her Cate's secret, under the condition that she must tell no one."

"Do you think we can trust her?"

"Of course," Sally said "I wouldn't have recruited her for the SBI if I didn't."

* * *

><p>Soon, the third member of the SBI arrived at the office "Okay, I got your call, what's so urgent?" she asked.<p>

"Before we say, you must promise not to tell anyone else about this, understand?" Sally asked "it's imperative that no one else find out."

"I promise, but I told you already that pretty much everyone in school knows already."

"How could everyone know that Cate is Princess Catia?" Doowee wondered.

"Wait, you mean you guys know Princess Catia?" a shocked Nirmala asked "as in, the Princess Catia, the cover girl of magazines and ruler of her own country?! And you're just telling me this now?"

Sally nodded "she's in town for a few days, and she wants her privacy."

"Right, it was hard enough keeping her secret when she was here last time," Doowee added.

"You mean I'm sitting on this incredible secret and I can't tell anyone else?"

"Not a soul," Sally replied.

The blue haired girl sighed "all right, now when do I get to meet her?"

"Hang on; earlier, before you found out we were talking about Princess Catia, you said most of school already knew, what were you talking about?" Doowee asked.

"Oh, she was talking about nothing," Sally said, grinning nervously "nothing of any importance; right Nirmala?" she added, glaring at the girl menacingly.

"Right, it wasn't a big deal."

"If it isn't a big deal, why can't you tell me?" Doowee wondered.

"Is it safe to come in?" came a voice from the door.

"Oh Cate, I wasn't aware you were here already," Sally said "yes, by all means come in."

The blue haired girl walked in, suitcase in hand.

"Nice to see you again Sally, and you too Doowee," Princess Catia, also known as Cate said as she hugged both of them "I still can't thank you enough for all the help you gave me last time I was here."

Then she turned and noticed Nirmala "I don't believe we've met."

"Cate, this is Nirmala, the newest member of the SBI," Sally explained "Nirmala, meet Cate."

"It's really an honor to meet you," Nirmala said, shaking Cate's hand "tell me, what's it like being a princess?"

"It is okay, I guess," Cate said, Sally noticing a bit of weariness in the girl's response "but sometimes, I just want to be able to do things like a normal girl, without being watched all the time. That is why I like coming here."

"Is that the reason for your visit?" Sally asked.

"I wish it was," Cate replied "but sadly, I am here for a different reason; there has recently been some unrest in my country."

"Oh my, I hope it's nothing too serious," Sally said.

"A group of rebels is attempting to overthrow the monarchy and establish a new government," Cate explained "so I came here, hoping I could hide out until things calm down."

"Of course you can, you're always welcome in Cosmopolis," Sally told the girl "you'll be staying with me this time; come on, I'll show you to my room."

After the two girls left, Nirmala turned to Doowee "I can't believe you guys never told me you knew a princess! What else don't I know? Are there any other celebrities you've met?"

"Just the ones we've already told you," Doowee explained "and we didn't tell you because we figured you'd probably blab it to Alma & Jasmine, and you know how big of gossips those two are."

"That's true, I would've."

* * *

><p>"You have a very nice room," Cate said, as she set down her suitcases.<p>

"Thank you," Sally told her "so, tomorrow you'll come with me to school; thanks to the little trick Doowee and I played on your last visit, no one should suspect your true identity."

"Thank you Sally."

"No problem," Sally told her "please make yourself at home; I'm sure Mrs. Apu is looking forward to meeting you."

"I hope she will not say anything about me being here," Cate said.

"Oh no, Mrs. Apu may be a little starstuck, but she's a hundred percent trustworthy," Sally replied. Just then, she heard her mobile ring, "hold on a second," she told the girl, checking the phone and noticing a text.

"Who is it?" Cate wondered.

"Um no one, no one important," Sally replied quickly "I have to take care of something really quick, so just enjoy yourself until I return, okay?" she added, before rushing out of her room and downstairs into the SBI office.

"Emergency SBI meeting!"

"What's the big emergency?" Doowee asked.

"Check out this text I just got," Sally said, showing her mobile to him.

"I know that the princess is staying with you; I'm going to kidnap her and there's nothing you can do to stop me, ha ha ha" Doowee read "wow, quite a bold criminal."

"Well if they think they can get away with taunting the SBI, they're wrong!" Sally said "I want all of us on full alert for tomorrow."

"Sally, we're detectives, not bodyguards," Doowee pointed out.

"We are now," Sally told him "tomorrow, I'll keep an eye on Catia at school; you two stay on your mobiles and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. If you see anything, call me immediately. No kidnapping is happening on our watch!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Sally accompanied Cate to Little Bombay. After they made it through the doors, the girl took out her mobile.<p>

"This is SBI 1 checking in, over" Sally said "everyone in position?"

"SBI 2 here, over," Doowee replied.

"SBI 3 all set, over," Nirmala added.

"Good, remember, if any of you see anything the slightest bit suspicious, contact me," she said.

"I don't see why we can't just all surround Cate," Doowee commented.

"If all of us were guarding her, people might get suspicious as to why," Sally explained "and I don't want anyone finding out her true identity."

"Sally, you really don't have to go through all this trouble…" Cate began.

"Nonsense, you're my guest and I want you to enjoy your stay here," Sally told her "and anyway, it's not like I received a text from someone threatening to kidnap you or anything," the girl added nervously.

Before either one could say anything else, a familiar blonde approached them.

"I remember you, you're that girl who's friends with Princess Catia," Stephanie DeMillaire said "could you persuade the princess to do an interview with the school paper? I'd really appreciate it."

"Sorry Stephanie, but Princess Catia is not here," Sally said "you'll have to find a story somewhere else I'm afraid."

Cate watched as the blonde reporter walked off. "I am worried Sally, I fear that your classmates may learn who I am."

"Cate relax, the SBI has everything well in hand," Sally told her, as she paused outside the door of the ladies toilet "now, let me just do a quick sweep in here before we head to class."

Sally ran insdie and checked every stall, making sure there was no one around.

"Perfect," she said, as she heard the door open "you can come in now Cate, no one is waiting in here to ambush…"

She barely had a chance to get out the next word before something slammed over her head, leaving her in darkness.

* * *

><p>"Wha? What happened?" Sally asked, as she slowly drifted back into consciousness.<p>

"Good to see you're okay Bollywood, but I didn't hit you that hard," said a familiar voice.

"Bridget Brickhouse, what's the meaning of this?" Sally asked. The Indian girl attempted to get up and deal with the sporty girl, but found her arms unmoving.

Once her vision came back, she discovered she was in the basement of the school, her hands tied behind her to one of the multitude of pipes that covered the floor.

Sally pulled and squirmed, hoping to loosen her restraints "I don't know what your game is Bridget, but you'd better let me go!"

"Oh, but if you're free, then I couldn't kidnap your little friend," said another voice, which Sally recognized oh too well.

"Kevina," she said "I should've guessed you were behind this. But how did you know about Catia?"

"Oh please, do you really think that dying her hair blonde was a good disguise?' Kevina asked "I played that same celebrity change game too and realized the blonde who was here several years ago was the princess. As to how I knew she was here, well, sadly, that will have to remain my little secret for now."

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Oh come now Sally, is that old cliché really the best you can manage?"

"Doowee & Nirmala will notice if I'm missing," Sally added "and they're watching the school carefully, There's no way you'll be able to get Catia out of here without them knowing."

"Oh no, I guess you've beaten me Sally," Kevina replied in mock defeat "come now, did you really think I hadn't thought of that? Well, I must be going" she continued "so long Sally, by the time you get loose it will be too late, But I'll think of you when I'm counting my ransom money."

After Kevina & Bridget left, Sally continued her struggles against her bonds. "Help!" she screamed "someone help me, please!"

But it was no use, the basement was so large and noisy that no one above her could hear her screams.

_I guess my only hope is to figure a way out of these ropes _she thought _and I have to hurry! I just hope Doowee & Nirmala can stop Kevina before she puts the kidnapping into action._

* * *

><p>Back on the main floor, Doowee was keeping his eye on the hallway, but didn't notice anything suspicious.<p>

"SBI 3, this is SBI 2," he said "nothing weird to report on my end."

"I don't see anything either," Nirmala's voice came over the mobile "but what is weird is I can't seem to contact SBI 1."

"Hmm, that's not like Sally, especially since she was the one who came up with this whole thing," Doowee said "let me try."

Doowee took his phone and attempted to call, but there was no answer.

"That's odd, it's not like Sally not to answer," he said "I wonder if something's wrong?"

* * *

><p>Down in the basement, Sally could hear her mobile ringing, but couldn't answer it.<p>

"Blast, something must be going wrong," she said, continuing to yank on the ropes "hmm, they seem to be tied to the pipe. Maybe, if I use the leverage of the pipe to my advantage…"

* * *

><p>While Sally was working on freeing herself, Cate was still waiting outside the ladies toilet for her, unaware of what happened.<p>

"Where is Sally?" she asked.

"Excuse us miss," said a voice, with Cate turning to see two boys she didn't know standing nearby "we're with the school welcoming committee; we'd like to formally welcome you to Little Bombay."

"Oh, thank you."

"If you'll come with us, we have a formal welcoming party waiting for you," one of them said.

"Okay," Cate said, and followed both boys down the hall to a room. The door was opened and Cate peered inside, seeing what appeared to be cleaning supplies.

"Are you sure this is a party? It looks like the custodian's closet," Cate said.

She didn't have much time to react before the two boys grabbed her and forced her down on the floor, shutting the door behind them. With one keeping a hand over her mouth, Cate felt her hands, then her ankles be quickly tied. When the hand was removed, she attempted to scream, only for a cloth to be stuffed in it, with another tied around it.

One of the boys then held her on the floor, as the other left. After a few minutes, the other returned and opened the door, and Cate was lifted into a large rubbish bin.

She twisted against her bonds and screamed as loud as her gag would allow, but the bin muffled her pleas for help. Cate could only sit helpless, as she felt the bin roll down the halls, taking her to an unknown fate.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, in the basement, Sally's trick of using the pipe for leverage paid off, and she felt her bonds fall away.<p>

"Hang on Cate, I'm coming!" she exclaimed, and ran as quickly as she could, pulling out her mobile and calling Doowee "Doowee, it's me."

"Where have you been Sally? I've been calling you for the last few minutes."

"I'll explain later," she told him "any sign of Cate?"

"No, but nothing suspicious either," Doowee said "well, Phil & Bob were wheeling a rubbish bin down the hall, but…"

"So that was how she planned to smuggle her out," Sally said "Doowee, Cate was in there; quick, stop them before they get away!"

"On it Sally!" Doowee said, and quickly rushed off.

"I hope we're not too late," Sally said, as she ran down the halls, ignoring the other students looking at her. "I have to be quick if I'm going to save…Cate?" she said, shocked, to see the princess nearby "but, you're okay?!"

"Yes, someone did attempt to kidnap me, but luckily, one of your brave friends fought them off and saved me," Cate explained.

"Well that was fortunate," Sally replied "I apologize for my absence but I was a little, 'tied up'. Anyway, I'd certainly like to thank whoever prevented your kidnapping."

"Here she comes now," Cate said, pointing behind her. Sally looked over and was shocked for the second time that day.

"It can't be!"

"I hope you're all right Princess Catia," Kevina said "it's a good thing I got here when I did."

"Cate, listen to me, you can't trust her," Sally explained "she was the one who masterminded your kidnapping in the first place."

"That doesn't make any sense Sally; if she was going to kidnap me, why would she save me?" Cate asked.

"Yes Sally, why would I do that?"

"I don't know, but I know you're up to something," Sally told Kevina "and I'll find out what it is."

With that, the Indian girl stormed off, just as Doowee showed up.

"I found Bob & Phil, but someone had beaten them up and there was no sign of..." he began until he noticed the angry Sally "um, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

* * *

><p>Later that day, in one of the empty classrooms, Kevina was meeting with Christina, her best friend.<p>

"I don't like, understand, why did you save the princess when you spent all that time planning to kidnap her and whatever?" Christina asked.

"Because, it was worth it to see the look on Sally's face when she realized she'd been outsmarted," Kevina replied "and Catia was so thankful for my help, she gave me a sizable reward. Besides," the girl added "now that Catia trusts me, it will be easy for me to kidnap her for real."


End file.
